


I have loved you since we were kids

by mermaidharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Fluff, Growing Up Together, Kids AU, M/M, Smut, Soulmates AU
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidharry/pseuds/mermaidharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Je t'aime comme un enfant Louis, je suis amoureux de toi depuis que j'ai huit ans. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have loved you since we were kids

**Author's Note:**

> :)

 

Louis pose un regard mi attendri, mi contrarié sur un Harry profondément endormi, sa tête bouclée reposant sur ses genoux. C'est comme ça à chaque fois ; il s'endort _toujours_ avant la fin des films. En plus, cette fois ci, ce n'est pas n'importe quel film. C'est Spiderman, le favori de Louis qui attendait avec impatience qu'Harry ait huit ans pour pouvoir le regarder avec lui. Le petit bouclé, avec appréhension lui avait demandé si ça faisait peur ; _mais non! tu verras, et puis, je te protégerai  promis,_ avait répondu Louis, des étoiles dans les yeux, surexcité de pouvoir enfin partager son film préféré avec son meilleur ami. Mais voilà que le plus petit dort paisiblement sur le grand canapé en cuir de la maison des Tomlinson.

 

Bientôt, Louis l'imite ; il soulève délicatement la tête de son ami et la repose sur un coussin avant de lui-même s'allonger et de passer un bras autour de la taille du corps recroquevillé d'Harry. Comme ça, le visage à moitié enfoui dans ses boucles qui sentent bon le savon à la framboise, il ne tarde pas à s'endormir.  
 

_**  
_

  
_« Les garçons.. »_  
   
Louis ouvre péniblement un œil, l'afflux de luminosité l'éblouissant soudainement, et Harry se frotte les yeux de ses poings fermés pendant que Mrs. Tomlinson dispose des biscuits et deux bols de chocolat au lait sur la table basse du salon.  
   
_« Vous avez faim? »_ chuchote-t-elle, leur laissant le temps d'émerger complètement.  
   
Les deux garçons hochent la tête à l'unisson, et, le visage toujours empreint de sommeil, ils attrapent chacun un cookie qu'ils dévorent en regardant par la fenêtre les flocons de neige qui dansent dans le ciel et couvrent les toits des maisons d'un manteau blanc qui scintille lorsqu'un rayon de soleil égaré s'y attarde.  
   
_« Maman, on peut aller jouer dans la neige? »_ s'exclame Louis en reposant soudainement son cookie.  
   
Johanna acquiesce en leur demandant de se couvrir chaudement. Lorsque les deux garçons sortent à toute vitesse de la maison, courant vers le jardin enneigé, elle les regarde avec attendrissement se lancer des boules de neige, rire, glisser, s'aider mutuellement à se relever.  
   
Louis se lance dans la confection d'un bonhomme de neige tandis qu'Harry, allongé sur la surface glacée dessine un ange en agitant ses bras et ses jambes.  
  
_« Ça va Harry ? »_  
   
_« Oui, j'ai juste f...froid aux oreilles. »_ répond-t-il en claquant des dents.  
   
Du bout des doigts, Louis se fraie un passage sous ses boucles et place ses deux mains sur les oreilles gelées d'Harry, les réchauffant avec ses paumes. Ils restent dans cette position quelques secondes, échangeant des regards amusés, jusqu'à ce que Louis enlève son bonnet pour le placer sur la tête du plus petit. Il l'ajuste et dégage le visage d'Harry balayé par une mèche de cheveux qui couvre ses yeux.  
  
_« Merci Lou. »_  
   
Louis se montre toujours très protecteur et doux avec Harry, plus jeune, plus naïf et plus craintif. Il aime savoir que son ami se sent rassuré à ses côtés. Quand ils dorment l'un chez l'autre, il n'est pas rare qu'Harry le réveille en plein milieu de la nuit, trop effrayé pour aller aux toilettes tout seul dans le noir. Louis, sans broncher se montre toujours disponible pour Harry, capturant sa petite main dans la sienne et le guidant dans les couloirs obscurs. Il n'est pas rare non plus, lorsqu'ils regardent un film susceptible de faire peur au bouclé, qu'il lui couvre les yeux de ses mains pour qu'il n'ait pas à voir les images les plus effrayantes  Il aime ça, s'occuper d'Harry, il se sent responsable, important. Et pour un garçon de dix ans, c'est quelque chose d'énorme.  
   
 

 **

 

Allongés dans l'herbe, sous le timide soleil de Mai, Louis et Harry contemplent distraitement les nuages.  L'air est doux, les Styles et les Tomlinson font un pique-nique dans le jardin de Anne. Louis s'appuie sur son coude et fait face à son ami.  
   
_« Dis, tu la trouve comment, Lily? »_  
  
_« La Lily...de ta classe ? »_  
   
_« Oui, voilà. Elle est belle, elle est différente des autres filles, tu trouves pas? Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup. »_  
   
Louis est surexcité, et Harry... déçu? Jaloux? Un énorme poids s'installe dans sa poitrine et sa gorge se serre. Il a peur... il ne sait pas exactement de quoi, mais quelque chose l'effraie.  
   
_« Dis-moi Harry, c'est qui la plus belle fille de l'école pour toi? »_ demande Louis avec un sourire malicieux.  
   
_« Je...euh...je sais pas... »_ Bégaie le plus jeune, en enfouissant son visage dans son coude.  
   
_« Allez, ne me dit pas que tu n'en trouve aucune de belle! »_  
   
Et puis ça s'impose à lui, comme si rien au monde n'avait plus de sens, et il a envie de le crier parce que c'est tellement fort, parce que ça fait tourbillonner son cœur d'enfant dans sa poitrine. Mais il a envie que ça reste un secret encore un peu de temps.

_Toi. Toi, je te trouve beau Louis. Bien plus beau que toutes les filles-et les garçons- de l'école réunis. Plus beau que toutes les filles de la ville, du pays, et même du monde entier. De toute la galaxie._  
   
_« Je peux pas te le dire Lou... »_  
   
Harry ne ment pas, il déteste mentir.  
   
_« Ah Ah! Donc il y a bien quelqu'un? »_ Taquine Louis en pinçant ses joues.  
 

 

**  
 

 

  
_« Dis Maman, comment on sait si on est amoureux? »_  
   
_« Oh, Harry... et bien, tu vois, on pense tout le temps à cette personne spéciale, on aime tout à propos d'elle...son sourire, ses cheveux... »_  
   
Le visage du petit Harry s'illumine, parce qu'il est probablement amoureux, et c'est merveilleux non ?  
   
_« Oh oui, ses cheveux... ils sentent bon, et ils sont doux... et j'aime quand je lui fais des bisous sur le nez, quand on se fait des chatouilles, quand on se serre très fort et qu'on s'endort, comme ça... et j'aime son odeur, et sa voix, et son rire, surtout son rire, si je pouvais je l'enfermerais dans une boîte, comme un trésor, comme un secret, pour l'écouter avant de m'endormir. Quand je suis triste, son rire c'est comme un médicament. »_  
  
Un demi-sourire se dessine sur les lèvres d'Anne qui affiche une expression mi perplexe, mi attendrie.  
   
_« Je crois que tu es amoureux, dans ce cas, mon chéri. Je peux savoir de qui tu parles? Ou est-ce que c'est un secret? »_  
   
_« C'est un secret. Mais j'accepte de te prêter mon secret, fais y attention. »_ Il lui fait signe de s'approcher pour murmurer à son oreille. _« C'est Louis. »_  
   
Le prénom roule sur sa langue et glisse de ses lèvres, il le prononce presque avec adoration. Avec fierté. Le temps semble s'être suspendu, Anne ne réagit pas, sous le choc. Harry se demande s'il a dit une bêtise  il n'en a pas l'impression, c'est une des choses les plus censées qu'il n'ait jamais dites.  
   
_« Harry... C'est impossible. »_  
   
_« Mais pourquoi ? »_ s'exclame-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux.  
   
_Elle n'a pas le droit._  
   
_« C'est... c'est un garçon Harry ! »_  
   
_De piétiner son secret._  
   
_« Tu confond chéri, c'est de l'amitié très très forte ce que tu ressens pour lui. »_  
   
_De remettre en cause la chose la plus forte et la plus sincère qu'il n'ait jamais ressenti._  
   
Il se sent en sécurité avec Louis, il se sent fort, il n'a peur de personne. Quand il est avec lui, il a l'impression que quelqu'un a accroché des dizaines de ballons sur son corps et qu'il s'envole, très haut. Personne n'a le droit de les crever, ces ballons.  
   
_« J'en ai des amis, et c'est pas pareil, je suis amoureux de Louis. C'est tout. »_ Insiste-il en croisant les bras, l'air sévère.  
   
_« Tu n'es pas amoureux Harry, tu l'aime bien voilà tout. »_  
   
Il secoue sauvagement la tête et ses boucles viennent fouetter son visage. Ses grands yeux commencent à se remplir d'eau salée, des perles de tristesse et de déception qui viennent rouler sur ses joues pales et enfantines.  
   
_« C'est pas vrai, c'est mon Lou et je suis amoureux. »_  
 

 

**  
 

 

Pendant la récréation, Harry reste seul. Comme d'habitude Louis lui propose de venir jouer au football avec lui et ses amis, même s'il sait qu'Harry refusera poliment. _Je te regarde jouer Lou, et je t'encourage!_  C'est ce qu'il dit à chaque fois. Il s'assied sagement sur un banc à l'ombre d'un platane et ouvre avec précaution son journal, dont il ne se sépare jamais de peur que quelqu'un ne force la porte de son monde secret et s'y faufile sans y avoir été invité. C'est sa grande sœur qui le lui a offert, et même s'il se verrouille avec une clé, Harry n'en reste pas moins rassuré.  
   
_Lou, c'est le meilleur au football. J'aime bien le regarder jouer, j'aimerais savoir jouer aussi bien que lui. Louis, c'est le meilleur du monde entier et pas qu'au football. Louis, c'est mon amoureux, j'aimerai bien être son amoureux moi aussi.._  
   
C'est la première fois qu'il l'écrit, noir sur blanc. Il referme brusquement son journal, conscient qu'entre ses pages couvertes d'encre il renferme le plus grand de ses secrets..  
   
   
 

 

**  
 

 

  
_« Rend le moi ! »_  
   
Pas ça. Pas maintenant. Le corps frêle d'Harry se met à trembler, la panique le gagne, il sent les larmes qui se fraient un chemin jusqu'à ses yeux.  
   
_« T'as pas le droit, il est à moi ce journal rend le moi ! »_  
  
_« Qu'est-ce que tu peux avoir de si terrible à cacher ? »_ Ricane un gros garçon blond aux doigts poisseux.  
   
Tétanisé, Harry le regarde tourner les pages de ses doigts collants. Des larmes silencieuses sillonnent ses joues, il est tant accablé qu'il n'a pas la force de sangloter bruyamment comme il le fait d'habitude, comme un enfant. C'est un vrai chagrin, un chagrin inconsolable, pas un chagrin d'enfant. 

 

Le garçon écarquille les yeux, sa bouche forme un 'o', et Harry sait ce qu'il a vu. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de secondes maintenant.  
   
_« Les gars les gars ! Venez voir ce que j'ai trouvé ! Venez, vous allez rire ! »_  
   
Il pense que ça le rendra intéressant, il ne se rend pas compte.

 

Les garçons rappliquent, avides d'entendre ce qu'il a de si croustillant à dire. Tous affichent une expression surexcitée, tous sauf Louis, qui reconnaît le si précieux journal d'Harry qui semble être au cœur de cette agitation.  
   
_« Donne-moi ça immédiatement ! »_  
   
Il sait à quel point ce cahier et les secrets qu'il renferme compte pour son ami, personne n'a le droit de pénétrer dans son monde, de tout saccager.

Louis donne des coups de poings sur le torse du garçon pour le faire lâcher prise, mais il est plus grand, plus fort, et place le journal hors d'atteinte, au-dessus de sa tête.  
   
_« Justement Louis, je pense que tu devrais lire ça. »_ Il ricane, et place le journal en évidence devant les yeux de Louis qui les ferme aussitôt.  
   
A côté, le petit Harry pleure à chaudes larmes en regardant, impuissant la scène qui se déroule sous ses yeux. Le garçon hausse les épaules et, devant un auditoire d'enfants médusés se lance dans la lecture des pensées les plus personnelles et les plus précieuses d'Harry.  
   
Louis ne dit rien, n'entend rien. Tout autour de lui devient flou et la seule chose à laquelle il est capable de penser, c'est à son père, à ses mots.   
   
_'Ces tafioles, ils nous envahissent' 'S'embrasser dans la rue, comme si c'était naturel, ils devraient avoir honte' 'Tu sais quoi Louis, cette mauvaise note ce n'est pas si grave, je suis toujours fier de toi, tant que t'es pas pédé tu me fera jamais honte.'  'Des animaux, voilà ce qu'ils sont.'_  
   
Ses paroles font écho dans sa tête, et tout le monde autour de lui attend une réaction de sa part. Il entend des chuchotement, des rires, des exclamations stupéfaites, et des sanglots, qui se détachent à peine du brouhaha général.

Louis baisse les yeux sans un mot. Harry comprend. Jamais il n'a eu aussi mal de sa vie. Il comprend maintenant, ce dont parlent les grandes personnes quand elles disent que parfois, on peut avoir mal, très mal à l'intérieur, et que c'est plus douloureux qu'une chute à vélo, un doigt coincé dans une porte, un ballon en pleine figure. _Harry a huit ans et demi et il vient d'avoir son tout premier chagrin d'amour._  
   
   
 

**

  
   
   
 Deux jours sans Louis, Harry croit mourir. Puis une semaine, il en pleure tous les soirs, il en fait même des cauchemars. Sa maman s'inquiète parce que son petit Harry si souriant si rayonnant semble triste et fatigué. Louis l'a abandonné, ce qu'il redoutait le plus au monde lui est tombé dessus, sans prévenir... Il voulait juste partager son merveilleux secret...  
Un mois, puis un autre, et encore un autre. Il apprend à vivre avec, ou plutôt sans Louis. Sans repère, sans être rassuré, protégé. Les mois s'accumulent et vient la première année l'un sans l'autre. Puis la deuxième, et la troisième, ainsi de suite... Harry n'oubliera jamais Louis. Pas un jour ne s'écoulera sans que Louis ne pense à Harry.  
   
   
 

  
_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~** _

  
   
 Avant de quitter le lycée pour l'université, Louis s'était fixé un bon nombre de choses à faire. Il avait dressé une liste d'une vingtaine de points environ, et à côté de chacun d'eux, il avait apposé une petite croix, signifiant que c'était fait : _passer son permis, rompre avec sa 'petite amie', changer de coupe de cheveux_ _._.. sauf le dernier point, et pas des moindres. Il ne comprenait qu'un mot. Un prénom.

_Harry._  
   
Sept années exactement s'étaient déroulées sans qu'ils ne se soient parlé. Plusieurs fois il avait voulu aller lui demander pardon, le serrer sans ses bras, lui promettre qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais plus.  
   
Il n'en eut jamais le courage, ni l'occasion, convaincu de toute façon Harry était mieux sans lui, que c'était trop tard.

 

Dire qu'Harry lui avait manqué aurait-été un euphémisme. Il n'était qu'un petit garçon de onze ans à l'époque, il avait choisi le chemin de la lâcheté, pour faire bonne figure, pour faire comme tout le monde. Parce qu'il avait entendu trop de choses à propos des garçons qui aimaient les garçons, et qu'il ne voulait pas aller en Enfer comme son père le disait.  
   
Il n'avait cependant jamais cessé de veiller sur lui ; quand Harry avait quitté l'école primaire pour le secondaire, il s'était assuré - _de loin_ \- qu'il ne lui arrive rien, l'avait - _indirectement_ \- aidé à se faire des nouveaux amis, il était même allé régler leur compte à deux types qui s'en étaient pris à lui.  
Vint un jour où Harry eut une petite amie. Enfin, Louis imaginait qu'il s'agissait de sa petite amie. Ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble, riaient ensemble, se câlinaient... et Louis se sentait épouvantable. En colère, tellement en colère. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, mais il bouillonnait intérieurement à chaque fois qu'il apercevait leurs expressions niaises et béates.  
   
Il fixa quelques secondes le prénom en bas de sa liste, et le souligna plusieurs fois au stylo rouge. Il allait le faire, il n'allait pas être lâche cette-fois.  
   
   
 

**

  
   
   
Comme tous les soirs après les cours, Harry fait le trajet seul jusqu'à chez lui, ses écouteurs enfoncés dans ses oreilles et ses mains dans ses poches, il marche au rythme de la chanson _« Breakeven »_ de The Script. Ce jour-là, il pleut à torrent et il n'a pas de parapluie, juste une capuche même pas étanche qu'il a rabattue sur sa tête. Une voiture s'arrête à son niveau, la vitre coulisse doucement vers le bas ; probablement une personne qui s'apprête à lui demander son chemin.  
   
_« Je te dépose? »_  
   
Harry reste cloué sur place.  
   
_« ...non ça fait trop réplique de film... putain, c'est ridicule, c'est pas ce que j'avais prévu de dire. Attends. »_  
   
Il remonte sa vitre, et la fait redescendre dans la seconde qui suit.  
   
_« Monte imbécile tu vas être trempé. »_  
   
Alors Harry grimpe dans la voiture, ses mains tremblent tellement qu'il bataille avec sa ceinture de sécurité pendant une bonne minute. Il n'en croit pas ses yeux, c'est Louis, c'est son Lou. Il sent bon, et il est tellement, tellement beau. Il peut voir ses bras musclés et tatoués tendus sur le volant, son petit sourire, ses cheveux fins et décoiffés, ses yeux bleus, son visage encore enfantin et si doux. Il remarque que son poignet est couvert de tatouages, il n'y avait jamais vraiment fait attention. Sûrement n'en a-t-il jamais eu l'occasion. Il se demande ce qu'ils peuvent bien représenter, s'ils ont une signification particulière pour lui. Il les trouve fascinants. Lui qui a toujours trouvé les tatouages vulgaires et superflus, il reconnaît que ça prend tout son sens lorsque c'est Louis qui les arbore. Comme s'il avait consigné des parties de son histoire sous forme de dessins à l'encre sur sa peau dorée.  
   
   
_« Comment tu vas Harry? »_ murmure-t-il sans quitter la route des yeux.  
   
Harry frissonne, ça lui fait un bien fou, d'entendre Louis prononcer son prénom.  
   
_« Je euh...je suis trempé. »_ bégaie-t-il avant de se gifler mentalement conscient de la stupidité de sa réponse.  
   
Louis le regarde avec affection, il est si beau, avec ses grands yeux verts, ses boucles qui lui tombent devant les yeux et ses joues timidement saupoudrées de rouge. Il retrouve son Harry, timide et craintif, maladroit, adorable. Personne ne parle mais ce silence a quelque chose de reposant, presque naturel et ils s'y sentent bien, comme si le moment avait été enveloppé de papier de soie.  
  
_« Louis, pourquoi ? »_ murmure-t-il finalement.  
   
_« J'aurais dû le faire depuis si longtemps déjà... Je... suis désolé. »_  
   
_« Et... tu attends quoi de moi? »_  
   
_« Je... ce que tu voudras bien me donner. Tu veux venir à la maison ? »_ Propose-t-il incertain.  
   
Alors c'était comme ça. C'était facile, trop facile mais aucun d'eux ne semblait en avoir quelque chose à faire. Louis avait ignoré Harry pendant des années et il pensait pouvoir revenir aussi simplement ? Et il avait raison parce qu'Harry n'était pas un personnage de série télé qui se cherchait des excuses, qui s'empêchait de vivre et se torturait inutilement. Alors peut-être qu'il était trop naïf mais Louis était là et il n'allait sûrement pas le repousser par pure fierté.  
   
Ils se retrouvaient sept ans plus tard comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés... Et au fond, c'était ce qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux. Comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais séparés. Tout était intact, un peu bancal, maladroit, mais c'était toujours là, le temps n'avait pas altéré ce lien qui les unissait, comme s'ils étaient connectés et que quoi qu'il arrive, ils se reviendraient toujours.  
   
En cette journée pluvieuse de Juin, qui semblait fade et sans surprises, la vie leur donnait une chance de reprendre exactement là ou ils s'étaient arrêtés.  
   
_« D'accord. »_  
   
 

_**_

 

  
   
La chambre de Louis a énormément changé, depuis toutes ces années. Mais une chose demeure : Harry s'y sent à sa place. Un peu gêné, intimidé, mais il sait que s'il y a un endroit au monde dans lequel il doit se trouver, c'est bien ici. Louis lui apporte une serviette pour qu'il sèche ses cheveux ruisselants d'eau de pluie, et lui prête un t-shirt à lui, à l'effigie d'un de ses héros Marvel préféré ce qui arrache un sourire attendri au plus jeune qui enfile le vêtement dans la salle de bain.  
   
_« Tes parents ne sont pas là? »_  
   
_« Non ils travaillent tard. »_  
   
Leurs échanges restent très restreints, souvent ces mots qu'ils pensent pourtant si fort s'aventurent sur leurs langues, mais fondent avant qu'ils ne puissent les prononcer.  
   
_« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »_  
   
Harry hoche la tête, et Louis lui sourit avant de descendre au salon. Il revient avec deux canettes de Coca, _\- il n'allait pas faire boire de l'alcool à Harry, dans sa tête c'était encore un enfant qui se brûlait la langue avec son chocolat chaud -_ et immense paquet de popcorn.  
   
_« On regarde un film ? Comme avant ? »_  
   
Harry acquiesce simplement d'un hochement de tête.  
   
Louis appuie sur un bouton qui fait coulisser ses volets roulants plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre et dispose des coussins sur son grand lit deux places. Après avoir ôté leurs chaussures, lui et Harry s'y installent. Louis lance le film, et lutte contre son envie de serrer le bouclé contre son torse.  
   
_« Promet moi que tu ne vas pas t'endormir. »_  
   
_Promet moi que tu ne me laissera plus jamais_  
   
Mais bien sûr, il n'en dit pas un mot.  
   
_« Promis. »_ Répond Harry dans un murmure.  
   
Le film commence, Louis et Harry grignotent des pop-corn en silence, une distance timide laissée entre leurs deux corps. Même si l'un et l'autre ne rêvent que de la combler...  
Louis brûle d'envie de toucher Harry. Depuis qu'ils se sont retrouvés, pas un seul contact physique, aussi minime soit-il.. Il veut retrouver cette sensation qu'il chérissait tant... Il hésite... Finalement il glisse sa main dans celle d'Harry, leurs peaux se retrouvent, leurs doigts se caressent  s'entremêlent, s'étreignent. Ils se redécouvrent, sans un mot. Puis c'est au tour d'Harry, d'oser. Il s'approche de Louis, doucement et se presse contre son corps... il jure entendre son cœur qui s'affole et prie pour ne pas se tromper. Louis lui fait signe de poser sa tête sur son torse et c'est ce qu'il fait. Une fois Harry installé sur sa poitrine, il caresse doucement ses boucles, du bout des doigts il savoure cette douceur qui lui avait tant manqué. Il caresse ses joues et se rend compte qu'Harry sourit lorsqu'il passe le doigt sur une de ses fossettes. Ses adorables fossettes qui le fascinaient tellement lorsqu'il était enfant. Il oublie le film, les sept dernières années, tout autour de lui devient flou et sans importance à l'exception d'Harry, contre lui... Comme ça, bercé par sa respiration et enveloppé par sa chaleur corporelle, il pourrait presque s'endormir...  
 

 

**

 

  
   
_« Louis... Lou... »_  
   
_« Hm... »_  
   
Harry caresse son visage pour le réveiller ; il émerge doucement et sourit sincèrement à la vue du bouclé qui fait courir ses doigts fins sur son épiderme.   
   
   
_« Je me suis pas endormi. J'ai tout vu. »_  
   
Presque avec fierté.  
   
_« Hm... Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas réveillé... »_  
   
_« Tu ne me réveillais pas non plus. Tu ne me réveillais jamais, tu t'endormais avec moi. »_  
   
_« Reste ce soir. Ça fait tellement du bien de t'avoir retrouvé, je ne veux pas que tu t'en aille tout de suite. Si tu pars maintenant, il se pourrait bien que je pense que tout ça n'était pas réel. »_  
   
_« Je reste. »_  
 

 

**

 

  
   
Ils passent la nuit ensemble, serrés l'un contre l'autre comme s'ils avaient peur de se perdre à nouveau ; dans le grand lit deux places de Louis qui aurait pu n'en contenir qu'une tant ils sont proches l'un de l'autre. Ils se redécouvrent  tendrement, avec un peu d'innocence, un peu d'avidité. Leurs jambes s'entremêlent, leurs doigts se serrent, leurs souffles se rejoignent, leurs nez se frôlent et leurs mains s'entrechoquent. Louis dépose des baisers sur le visage d'Harry, ses joues, ses paupières, la commissure de ses lèvres, mais jamais sa bouche, qu'il fixe pourtant avec convoitise. Harry ferme les yeux, les lèvres de Louis se pressent délicatement contre sa peau. _Va-t-il descendre jusqu'à sa bouche?_  
  
_« Louis? »_  
  
_« Oui Harry? »_  
  
_« Tu veux bien me donner... Mon premier baiser? »_  
   
Louis ferme les yeux, laisse ces mots résonner dans sa tête, s'assure qu'ils sont bien réels. Pour toute réponse, il se penche doucement, et pose ses lèvres sur celles si convoitées du bouclé. Il les frôle d'abord, les goûte, il cherche à mémoriser cet instant pour s'en souvenir à jamais. Harry qui s'impatiente enroule ses bras autour de son cou, l'attire contre lui et cette fois ils s'embrassent à en perdre la raison jusqu'à ce que le manque d'oxygène ne les sépare. Haletants, les yeux remplis d'amour et de promesses ils se fixent quelques secondes, avant de recommencer d'un commun accord. La main de Louis se faufile sous le t-shirt d'Harry, caresse la peau satinée de son dos. Harry, lui, glisse ses doigts dans les cheveux de Louis perdu dans une extase presque irréelle.  
   
_« C'était vraiment ton premier baiser? »_  
  
A bout de souffle, il hoche la tête.  
   
_« J'ai toujours espéré qu'il soit de toi. »_  
 

 

 

**  
 

  
   
Harry et Louis ne se quittèrent plus de tout l'été. Leurs parents, avaient repris contact, et se voyaient régulièrement. Officiellement, Harry et Louis étaient deux meilleurs amis dont les chemins s'étaient retrouvés après avoir pris des directions différentes. Mais derrière les portes fermées à clés, dans l'intimité d'un lit, ils s'aimaient passionnément  Leur relation n'avait pas dépassé le cap des baisers et des caresses, -de moins en moins timides cependant-, bien qu'ils en crevaient d'envie l'un comme l'autre. Louis désirait Harry comme il n'avait jamais désiré personne auparavant, et Harry désirait Louis plus que jamais. Mais ils voulaient prendre leur temps, ils avaient tout l'été après tout.  
   
 

 

**  
   
 

 

Louis et Harry, affalés sur le lit du bouclé se disputent les courants d'air frais du ventilateur. Il fait une chaleur abominable et Harry qui se colle au torse de Louis n'arrange rien à la situation. Il l'embrasse dans le cou puis s'y blottit en soupirant, sentant la main de Louis qui commence à jouer avec ses cheveux.  
  
_« Tu crois qu'on devrait sortir? »_ demande Louis en l'embrassant doucement sur le front.  
   
_« Ouais. »_  
  
_« T'en a envie? »_  
  
_« Non. Si sortir signifie ne pas pouvoir faire ça... »_  
  
Il cherche les lèvres de Louis qui les lui tend immédiatement et y dépose un baiser rapide.  
   
_« On pourrait aller à la piscine ...  J'ai chaud. »_  
  
_« Hm, vas prendre une douche. »_  
  
_« ...avec toi? »_  
   
Harry frissonne malgré la chaleur étouffante. L'idée de prendre une douche avec Louis le rend fébrile et son cœur s'emballe un peu.  
   
_« Tu crois? »_  
   
_« Je reviens d'accord, bouge pas. »_  
   
Il disparaît après avoir embrassé la joue d'Harry qui profite de son absence pour orienter le ventilateur vers lui. Il savoure cette fraîcheur sur sa peau jusqu'à ce que Louis ne l'interpelle.  
   
_« C'est bon viens, je suis dans la salle de bain. »_  
   
Louis a rempli la baignoire, de la mousse rosée flotte à la surface.  
   
_« C'est une bonne idée... tu vas encore dire que je suis niais et cliché mais... On pourrait mettre des bougies? J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça avec quelqu'un. »_  
   
_« Avec quelqu'un? »_  
  
_« Avec toi c'est encore mieux. »_  
  
_« Vas les chercher, je t'attends. »_  
   
Il revient avec huit bougies que Louis allume et dispose aux quatre coins de la baignoire. Harry éteint la lumière et se déshabille rapidement avant de se glisser dans l'eau parfumée. La lueur des bougies se reflète sur la mousse créant une atmosphère intime et agréable. La timidité d'Harry fait sourire Louis ; il n'est pas encore près à lui dévoiler son corps nu et il respecte ça, il comprend. A son tour il ôte ses vêtements et Harry ne le quitte pas des yeux tandis que son pantalon et bientôt son boxer tombent le long de ses jambes. La vision rapide du corps de Louis, éclairé faiblement par la timide clarté des bougies fait naître des fourmillements dans le ventre du bouclé. D'abord pudiques, ils s'installent face à face, entremêlant leurs jambes. L'eau est fraîche, mais l'atmosphère est brûlante.  
   
_« Viens contre moi. »_  
   
Harry s'exécute timidement et retrouve la fermeté du torse de Louis contre son dos.  
   
_« Ça rafraîchit? »_  
   
_« Si tu veux tout savoir... J'ai encore plus chaud que tout à l'heure... »_  
   
Harry baisse les yeux et rougit légèrement, pour toute réponse il penche un peu la tête en arrière, sa nuque vient se nicher dans le cou de Louis qui caresse ses cheveux.  
   
_« Mon amour... »_  
   
Il murmure à l'oreille d'Harry et embrasse son visage, dévore son cou de petits baisers éparpillés sur sa peau qui réclame ses lèvres plus que jamais. Harry rejette sa tête en arrière, s'offrant encore un peu plus à Louis, savourant sa douceur et la passion de ses caresses.  
   
_« Louis, je... »_  
   
Harry ouvre la bouche, il s'apprête à lui dire ces mots qu'il pense depuis si longtemps. Mais si... c'était trop tôt? Si ça effrayait Louis? Si une fois encore il se mettait à nu, seulement pour le voir lui tourner le dos...  
   
_« Je suis bien avec toi... »_  
  
_« Moi aussi bébé, moi aussi. »_  
  
_Je t'aime tellement Louis._  
   
 

 

**  
   
 

 

Le mois d'août touchait à sa fin, il ne restait à Louis et Harry que quelques jours pour profiter l'un de l'autre, plus que quelques jours avant que Louis ne parte à la étudier à la fac à Londres. Avant de le quitter il avait décidé de lui offrir quelque chose, parce qu'Harry méritait tous les cadeaux du monde. Avec l'argent qu'il avait amassé grâce à ses petits boulots tout au long de l'année il avait bien assez pour lui offrir quelque chose d'assez conséquent. Il avait longuement cherché ce qui pourrait bien faire plaisir à son bouclé, et avait opté pour quelque chose qui le rendrait heureux lui aussi, par la même occasion. Il allait emmener Harry passer leurs quelques derniers jours de vacances au bord de la mer. Il savait qu'Harry avait rarement quitté le Nord de l'Angleterre  il décida donc de l'emmener un week-end à Brighton, une ville côtière très agréable et animée en été, qu'il avait déjà visitée avec ses parents lorsqu'il était petit. Il avait passé ces trois derniers jours à organiser cette petit escapade, et après avoir passé d'innombrables coups de fils, réservé un hôtel et des billets de trains, peaufiné les derniers détails pour que tout soit parfait, il avait couru chez Harry pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. _Mon amour, tu crois pas que ton pauvre corps tout blanc aurait besoin de prendre le soleil?_  
   
 

 

**

 

  
Vers 20h, Louis et Harry arrivent à l'hôtel. Leur chambre est grande, blanche, un lit immense trône au milieu de la pièce et une grande fenêtre offre une vue imprenable sur la mer. Exténués par le voyage ils s'allongent un peu, sans un mot. Louis ferme les yeux et Harry l'enveloppe d'un regard plus amoureux que jamais. Il est tellement heureux d'être ici avec Louis, même s'il sait qu'après ça plus rien ne sera comme avant. Il évite d'y penser, il n'a même jamais eu cette conversation avec Louis. Il se demande ce qu'il adviendra d'eux, quand Louis partira à l'autre bout du pays, sans lui... Il chasse cette pensée la remplaçant par une réalité : il est à l'autre bout du pays, avec Louis. Il semble s'être endormi et Harry le contemple attendri. Il s'est tellement donné pour que ce voyage ait lieu dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Toutes ses économies y sont passées, et il a tout organisé seul au détail près. Il l'embrasse tendrement sur le front et décide de le laisser se reposer un peu. En attendant il défait leurs valises, range leurs affaires dans le placard et file sous la douche.  
   
Au bout d'une heure, il se penche vers Louis et passe une main dans ses cheveux pour le réveiller.  
   
_« Lou. »_  
   
Il s'allonge à côté de Louis et frotte son visage contre le sien, il caresse ses joues avec son nez et descend vers son cou qu'il parsème de petits baisers.  
   
_« Louis, tu veux qu'on aille manger dehors? T'as faim? Tu veux promener un peu? »_  
   
Louis sourit parce qu'Harry est si prévenant, et doux, et gentil.  
   
_« Hm, oui. Viens là d'abord. »_  
  
Il attire Harry contre lui qui se retrouve allongé sur son torse. Il caresse distraitement ses boucles et glisse son autre main sous son t-shirt, laisse courir ses doigts sur son dos, explore délicatement sa peau.  
   
_« Tu sens bon. »_  
  
_« Je viens de prendre une douche, je sens le shampooing. »_ murmure le plus jeune.  
   
_« Non, tu sens Harry. C'est mon odeur préférée sur Terre. »_  
   
Il dépose un baiser sur son épaule nue.           
   
_« T'es bien romantique. »_  
  
_« C'est parce que je... »_  
  
_« Parce que... ? »_  
  
_« Parce que j'ai faim, on y va ? »_  
   
 

 

**

 

  
   
Les rues sont agitées et pleines, l'air marin qui se manifeste par une légère brise rafraîchissante caresse leurs peaux alors qu'ils déambulent dans les rues éclairées de la ville où il flotte une odeur de barbe à papa et de beignets. Des vendeurs de glaces ambulants, des couples qui se promènent le long de la mer, des jeunes sur la plage autour d'un feu, des restaurants pleins à craquer, des boutiques ouvertes malgré l'heure tardive, des attractions en tout genre, une vue imprenable sur la mer... Harry s'émerveille, l'animation et la vie qui se dégagent de cette ville le rendent euphorique... Louis, ce qui l'émerveille c'est l'enthousiasme d'Harry qu'il lit sur son visage. C'est limite s'il sautille sur place, comme un enfant. Il aimerait tout faire, tout découvrir, tout goûter. Mais ce qu'il aimerait par-dessus tout, c'est glisser sa main dans celle de Louis, marcher ses doigts entrelacés avec les siens... Comme tous ces couples heureux et insouciants. Mais il n'ose pas, il sait que Louis n'est pas prêt, qu'il a peur, que le regard des gens compte beaucoup à ses yeux. Il sait qu'il l'aime, et qu'il n'a pas honte de lui... Il a juste peur que les gens jugent et se moquent de ce qu'il a de plus précieux au monde. Il veut juste protéger son secret, cacher son trésor des langues médisantes, des yeux méprisants, des paroles amères. Harry comprend, d'une certaine manière.  
   
_« Tu veux manger ici? »_  
   
Louis désigne un Fish and Chips dans un coin tranquille, qui offre une jolie vue sur le port. Harry hoche la tête et ils s'y installent. Aussitôt un serveur les aborde et ils passent commande.

 

Ils mangent en silence, les yeux rivés sur l'eau qui dort caressée par les reflets de la lune, délicats fils argentés sur sa surface lisse.            
   
Harry avance doucement sa main et vient caresser celle de Louis qui joue nerveusement avec une serviette en papier. Il se crispe légèrement à ce toucher mais Harry ne se retire pas, il continue de faire courir ses doigts sur le dos de sa main.  
   
_« On ne fait rien de mal, Louis. On n'est pas coupables du simple fait d'être amoureux, d'accord ? »_  
   
Louis se détend un peu mais reste sur ses gardes, il ne peut se soustraire à la certitude que les gens les regardent avec mépris. Il voudrait savoir aimer Harry, malheureusement il est gauche et maladroit, poursuivi par la hantise d'être jugé et montré du doigt.

Le repas terminé, ils décident d'aller marcher sur la plage. Ils avancent pieds nus dans le sable frais en regardant les lumières scintillantes de la ville qui miroitent sur la vaste étendue liquide. Ils finissent par s'asseoir au bord de l'eau, sans un mot. Louis se sent bien à côté d'Harry, pour la première fois il se sent libre, pour la première fois il se fout de tout ce qui n'est pas lui.  
   
Lui, Harry, son short fin, qui dévoile ses longues jambes dont il n'a jamais eu conscience de la beauté, sa chemise blanche à moitié ouverte, ses doigts qui tracent des formes abstraites dans le sable doux. Il semble presque irréel, son visage pâle et pensif faiblement éclairé par la lune mais qui semble pourtant être la chose la plus lumineuse que cette soirée d'été a à offrir.

Louis en deviendrait presque jaloux du vent qui caresse son visage, jaloux du sable dans lequel il glisse ses doigts fins, jaloux de cette nuit étoilée qui sans même le vouloir est témoin de cette innocence et de cette beauté douce comme une journée de printemps.  
   
_« Je suis fou de toi... »_  
   
Ils dépose ces quelques mots dans son oreille avec douceur et précaution, il attrape ses hanches et glisse ses doigts sous la toile fine de sa chemise. Ils s'embrassent, allongés dans le sable, drapés dans leur amour, enfermés dans ce moment volé à la réalité. Cette étreinte n'en finit plus, leurs lèvres se cherchent, se perdent, se séparent pour mieux se retrouver. Leurs souffles s'écrasent sur leurs peaux qui s'attirent, se veulent, ils se contemplent, se dévorent, se découvrent. Ils s'aiment comme s'il ne restait plus que quelques minutes d'amour dans le monde, et qu'il leur était vital de s'en emparer avant les autres.  
   
_« Je t'aime Louis. »_  
   
A bout de souffle, Harry sourit. Il vient de lui dire ces mots qu'il pensait bien trop fort de toute façon, et il a l'impression de renaître.  
   
_« Je t'aime tout autant, Harry. Multiplié par mille. »_  
   
Il dépose un baiser sur son front.  
   
_« Et encore par mille. »_  
   
... Sur ses lèvres  
   
_« ... multiplié par dix-mille cette fois. »_  
   
...dans son cou  
   
_«  ...et maintenant par la racine carrée de 6895. »_  
   
_« Je suis nul en maths... Mais il me semble que ça fait beaucoup... Mon amour. »_  
  
_« T'as même pas idée. »_  
 

 

 

**  
 

 

De retour à l'hôtel, après avoir pris une douche pour se débarrasser du sable dans leurs vêtements, Harry trouve enfin le courage de parler à Louis.  
   
_« Quand tu partiras à l'université, qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir, toi et moi? »_  
  
_« Harry... on est ensemble non? La tout de suite, on est tous les deux, loin de chez nous... ne gâche pas aujourd'hui en pensant à demain. »_  
   
Harry hoche doucement la tête, peu convaincu.  
   
_« Avant que tu partes... J'aimerais te donner quelque chose. »_  


 

**  
 

 

Ce quelque chose, c'est sa virginité, son corps et sa confiance.  
   
Les lèvres de Louis se baladent fiévreusement sur le corps d'Harry, fébrile. Son souffle se dépose sur sa peau comme une légère brise lui arrachant des frissons de bien-être. A l'oreille, il lui murmure des mots d'amour. Doucement, il goûte sa peau, il mémorise sa saveur, son odeur, la grave dans sa mémoire. Douce, parfumée, blanche. Il en embrasse chaque centimètre, avec parcimonie, avec passion, presque avec religion. Il dépose des baisers qui s'évaporent aussitôt, de son torse à sa mâchoire, s'attardant sur ses hanches, et Harry gémit quand il sent la langue de Louis sur son nombril. Il remonte vers ses lèvres, délicieuses, qu'il frôle des siennes, et il l'embrasse, à en perdre la raison, comme si c'était l'unique chose qu'il était capable de faire. Il ne veut pas aller trop vite, le corps d'Harry mérite d'être découvert, d'être aimé. Il se doit de le traiter avec tout le respect dont il est capable. Il l'embrasse encore, fait courir sa bouche, sa langue, ses doigts sur cet épiderme qui le rend fou. Il attrape ses hanches, caresse ses jambes, embrasse l'intérieur de ses cuisses...  
   
_« Je t'aime... »_ Il murmure, conscient de la valeur du trésor qu'il a entre ses mains.  
   
_« Ne me laisse pas... »_  
   
Un baiser pour toute réponse.  
   
Louis le caresse à travers son sous-vêtement, et attend sa permission pour aller plus loin.  
   
_« Louis... S'il te plaît. »_ Souffle-t-il en s'agrippant au bras de Louis, y enfonçant ses ongles sans s'en rendre compte. _« Allez... »_   Et Louis l'embrasse pour le faire taire.  
   
_« Tu es sûr ? »_  
   
Harry hoche la tête avec détermination  et ses boucles rebondissent autour de son visage.  
   
_« T'es tellement beau... »_ Chuchote  Louis en coinçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.  
   
_« Toi aussi... mais s'il te plait je... »_  
  
_« Tu quoi ? »_ Lui susurre Louis, s'en voulant presque de le faire languir de la sorte, mais appréciant bien trop la vue de son Harry, déjà essoufflé et tremblant sous lui.   
   
_« J'ai envie de toi. »_  
   
Et Louis frissonne, douloureusement excité d'entendre de tels mots sortir de sa bouche innocente.  
   
Il le prépare doucement, embrassant son visage pour chasser les grimaces d'inconfort qui déforment parfois ses traits. Et finalement il se place entre les jambes du bouclé qui lui offre son accord silencieux.  
Harry ferme les yeux, se demande s'il va avoir mal au début, si Louis va être doux... Bien sûr qu'il va l'être. Il passe un bras autour de sa nuque et l'attire contre lui, leurs torses brûlants se frôlent, il quémande ses lèvres et les reçoit dans la seconde. Il caresse les cheveux de Louis, fins et soyeux, collés contre sa nuque par une fine couche de sueur.   
Et Louis le pénètre, fermement mais tendrement.  
   
_« Respire... Ça va ? Dis-moi si...- »_  
   
_« Non ! Attends juste un peu... »_  
   
C'est douloureux, mais Louis est tellement doux. Il attend qu'Harry s'habitue à cette sensation nouvelle, et dépose des dizaines de baisers sur son visage. Ses joues, ses paupières, ses lèvres, son nez. Délicats baisers pour le rassurer, pour chasser la douleur, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.  
   
L'inconfort s'évapore et laisse place à quelque chose qu'Harry n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Louis... Il est à lui, il est en lui. Cette sensation grisante, étourdissante, il en perd la tête... Il pose ses mains dans le dos de son amant, le caresse, le griffe peut-être un peu. C'est si bon que c'en devient douloureux. Il ferme les yeux, s'abandonne totalement aux sauvages décharges de plaisir qui déferlent en lui.  
Louis n'a jamais ressenti quelque chose de tel. Sa vie pourrait s'arrêter, il pourrait mourir dans les bras d'Harry avec le sentiment d'avoir atteint le paroxysme des bonheurs de l'existence.   
   
Les mains d'Harry, pressées, désordonnées, avides, courent dans son dos, se posent sur ses fesses, l'incitent à aller plus vite, à se noyer dans cet océan de sensations inédites.  
   
Contrairement à Harry, Louis ne ferme pas les yeux, il veut le voir, son amour, sous lui, qui halète, son corps tremblant et totalement offert. Il ne veut pas que ça prenne fin, pourtant il sent qu'il ne tiendra plus longtemps.  
   
_« Je... Harry je vais...  C'est trop bon, t'es tellement... »_  
   
Il ferme les yeux et ralentit ses mouvements, et dans un dernier coup de rein, il jouit en Harry qui lui murmure des encouragements en caressant son dos.  
   
_« Beau... »_ Complète-t-il après son orgasme.  
   
_« A toi maintenant mon amour... »_ Souffle-t-il en commençant à le caresser. Et il ne lui faut que quelques vas-et-viens pour jouir à son tour dans  la main de son petit-ami.  
   
A bout de souffle, ils se blottissent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Harry trace sur la peau de Louis des formes abstraites, du bout de ses doigts, caresse son épaule, son torse. Ils ne parlent pas, ils ne disent rien mais se disent tout. Ils se disent adieu. Il aimerait déjà recommencer, mais il sait que ce n'était qu'un instant emprunté, une parenthèse déjà en train de se refermer.  
 

 

**

 

  
De retour dans leur ville natale, tout est différent entre Harry et Louis. Leurs sentiments sont restés intacts, mais chacun de leurs baisers ont un goût d'adieu. Plus de baisers enflammés et passionnés  mais des baisers tendres, du bout des lèvres, pleins de regrets et de tristesse. Des baisers résignés. Harry aide Louis à faire ses bagages, pas une seconde ils ne parlent « d'après ». Harry aurait accepté n'importe quoi. Il l'aurait même suivi si Louis le lui avait demandé.  
   
La nuit qui précède le départ de Louis, Harry se faufile en douce jusqu'à chez lui et Louis l'accueille en lui ouvrant sa fenêtre, et ses bras. Il le serre contre lui et le berce alors qu'il sanglote contre son torse.  
   
_« Tu...Tu comptais pas partir sans me dire au revoir? »_  
   
_« Bien sûr que non Harry, je serais passé te voir demain matin... »_ Souffle-t-il en dégageant son visage d'une boucle qui couvre ses yeux.  
   
_« Et... et ensuite? Je t'en supplie n'évite pas la question une fois de plus... »_  
   
Ils se glissent sous les couvertures, Harry pose sa tête sur la poitrine de Louis qui caresse distraitement ses boucles. De temps en temps, des larmes coulent de ses joues et viennent s'échouer sur le t-shirt de Louis y laissant une trace foncée.  
   
_« Harry, mon amour... tu es... si jeune, et la vie a tellement de choses à t'offrir. Tu mérites que chaque seconde de ton existence essentiellement constituée de bonheur.. Tu mérites mieux qu'un petit ami que tu ne pourras voir que pendant les vacances, et qui est trop lâche pour assumer le fait qu'il aime les garçons... enfin, un garçon. C'est si beau ce qu'on a eu Harry, je chéris ces moments passés avec toi mais j'ai peur que ça ne marche plus, et qu'on finisse par tout gâcher. Je préfère qu'on se quitte en s'aimant plutôt qu'on détruise tout ce qu'on a pu avoir. Je ne suis pas digne de prendre soin de toi, je sais que tu trouveras mieux. Et si c'est pas le cas, peut-être qu'on nous donnera une nouvelle chance de faire les choses bien. T'es en train de devenir aussi vital que l'air que je respire, je préfère m'en aller maintenant, avant de n'être plus capable de respirer sans toi. Je t'aime, Harry, j'espère que tu comprends... »_  
   
Louis pleure également, ses larmes dévalent ses joues et s'échouent dans son cou, et la vision du corps d'Harry secoué de sanglots fait redoubler ses pleurs.  
Et non, Harry ne comprend pas.  
   
_« T'es un putain d'idiot Louis, il est bien beau ton discours mais c'est en me laissant comme ça que tu me fais du mal... tu... tu peux pas... tu peux pas... »_  
   
_« A la longue, t'en aurais souffert Harry, je veux pas tout gâcher, on a vécu ce qu'on avait à vivre, je t'en supplie comprend moi. On se verrait si peu souvent, tu finirais par te lasser de moi, je pourrais jamais vivre avec la sensation que tu glisses entre mes doigts et qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour te retenir. Je veux pas qu'on se berce d'illusions, je veux pas que tu t'empêches de vivre à cause de ton lâche de petit-ami qui est incapable de te rendre heureux. »_  
   
Harry hoche la tête, il ne veut plus rien entendre, il n'a plus rien à dire, il est tellement fatigué. Et tellement triste parce qu'il pense que Louis ne l'aime pas assez pour se battre pour lui.  
   
Ils se taisent, Louis demande à Harry un baiser mais il refuse de lui offrir ses lèvres, une dernière fois.  
   
Ils s'endorment, baignant dans leur amour et dans leurs larmes, les doigts étroitement liés.

 

Au petit matin, Louis s'extirpe des bras d'Harry qui l'étreignent désespérément. Il dépose un baiser sur son front et un mot sur l'oreiller.  
 

  
_Harry, mon amour,_  
_Je suis parti. J'aurais pu passer des heures à te regarder dormir mais une seconde de plus à tes côtés et je n'aurais plus jamais eu le courage de m'en aller. Mes parents ne sont pas là de la journée, prend ton temps, claque la porte en sortant._  
_« Claque la porte en sortant » c'est nul comme mot d'adieu. Je suis désolé._  
_Ne m'oublie pas, mais oublie moi quand même un peu. Ne sois pas triste, je le suis bien assez pour deux._

  
_Je t'aime._  
_Ton Lou._  
   
 

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_ **

 

  
Stressé, Louis relit ses notes, attablé à la terrasse d'un café dans le centre de Manchester savourant les quelques rayons de soleil qui viennent chatouiller son visage.

La première impression est toujours la bonne, n'est-ce pas? Il ne peut pas débuter la toute première minute de la toute première heure de son tout premier cours en ayant l'air d'un étudiant attardé, gauche et peu sûr de lui. Dans sa tête, il répète son entrée en matière, la façon dont il va se présenter... Il doit avoir l'air cool, mais pas trop. Inspirer le respect, sans toutefois donner aux élèves l'envie de s'enfuir de l'amphithéâtre.  
   
_« ... s'il vous plaît? Je vous sers?_  
   
_« Oui, oui, un café merci. »_  
    
Il ne prend pas la peine de lever les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il tourne le dos et part chercher sa commande qu'il le reconnait.  
   
Harry. _Son Harry._  
   
Il le regarde s'éloigner, son cœur s'affole dans sa poitrine. Un raz de marée de souvenirs le submerge et il songe à s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Mais, pétrifié, il reste là cloué à sa chaise, le regard dans le vide, appréhendant le moment où il reviendrait avec son café. L'a-t-il reconnu?

 

Cela fait au moins cinq ans qu'ils se sont pas vus, et sept qu'ils ne se sont pas adressé la parole.  
Lorsqu'il aperçoit Harry qui approche, Louis le contemple sans retenue, comme s'il rattrapait le temps perdu, il photographie mentalement chacune des expressions de son visage, son sourire lorsqu'il dépose une tasse fumante devant une vieille dame, son air attentif lorsqu'il prend un autre commande, et puis, de loin la plus délicieuse, son expression bouleversée lorsque enfin, il reconnaît Louis.  
Il s'approche d'un pas mal assuré du professeur de littérature fraîchement diplômé et manque de renverser la tasse de café qu'il place sur sa table.  
   
_« Attend... Harry. »_  
   
Tremblant, Louis sort un stylo de sa poche et inscrit son numéro de téléphone sur une serviette en papier qu'il lui tend.  
   
_« Je t'en supplie appelle moi. »_  
 

 

 

**  
 

 

Une semaine que Louis consulte nerveusement son téléphone, et une semaine que son cœur s'affaisse dans sa poitrine à la vue du calme plat qu'affiche son répondeur téléphonique et ses appels entrants. Seuls quelques SMS d'amis de la fac de Londres qui lui demandent comment se passe son installation à Manchester et ses premiers jours en tant que professeur à la fac. Il y répond vaguement, ainsi qu'aux messages de sa mère, mais pas un seul message signé -H, pas un seul appel entrant d'un numéro non enregistré dans son répertoire. Il se rend à l'évidence, il ne veut pas le voir, il n'appellera pas.  
   
C'est lorsqu'il s'y attend le moins qu'il reçoit un SMS de trois mots, trois petits mots, dont un a toujours été l'un de ses favoris au monde.

  
_"C'est Harry."_  
   

Louis laisse passer une journée, et n'y tenant plus, il presse enfin le bouton vert qui lance la communication. A chaque sonnerie, son rythme cardiaque accélère. Lorsque son correspondant décroche  Louis jure que son cœur aussi se décroche de sa cage thoracique.  
   
_« Allô? »_  
   
_« Allô... Harry? C'est Louis... »_  
   
_«  Harry est sous la douche. Peut-être que vous pouvez rappeler dans cinq minutes..? »_  
   
Louis aussi, vient de prendre une douche. Froide. Glacée.  
   
_« Non, ça ira. Dites-lui juste que... Louis a appelé. »_  
   
Il se couche sans rien avaler. Ce soir, dans son studio pourtant pas très grand, il se sent incroyablement seul. Il glisse les écouteurs de son iPod dans ses oreilles et augmente le volume au maximum. La musique à fond l'empêche toujours de trop penser.  
   
Lorsqu'à sept heures du matin, la sonnerie de son réveil retentit, il songe d'abord à balancer son téléphone contre un mur avant d'apercevoir une enveloppe fermée dans un coin de l'écran.  
Un nouveau message d'Harry.  
   

 

**

 

  
Louis consulte sa montre un peu trop souvent, il fait nerveusement claquer ses doigts sur le bois de la table et passe une main dans ses cheveux en regardant l'heure une fois de plus. En fin de journée, le pub dans lequel Harry lui a donné rendez-vous commence peu à peu à se remplir, mais aucun des hommes qui en franchissent le seuil n'a de cheveux bouclés et de grands yeux verts.  
   
Et finalement, il l'aperçoit qui le cherche des yeux un peu déboussolé.  
   
_« Je suis désolé, j'ai fini tard... »_  
   
Il est un peu essoufflé et ses cheveux ont une allure sauvage.  
   
_« C'est rien... J'ai cru que t'allais pas venir. »_  
   
Harry secoue la tête balayant cette supposition. Il tire une chaise et s'assoit en face de son ancien amant. Ils commandent un café chacun, se cherchant des yeux et s'évitant en même temps.  
   
_« Comment tu vas, Louis? »_  
  
_« Plutôt bien. »_  
   
En réalité, Louis a l'impression de se réveiller après une longue période d'errance. Comme s'il avait vécu en apnée toute sa vie, et qu'il reprenait enfin son souffle à la vue de ce visage qui n'avait pas tellement changé. Harry était un homme, et un sacré bel homme. Il devait sûrement mesurer une tête de plus que lui, et il pouvait voir aux contours de son corps que laissait entrevoir son t-shirt qu'il n'était plus cet adolescent au corps frêle et pâle à qui il avait fait l'amour des années auparavant. Malgré tout il possédait toujours cette innocence et cette douceur qui se dégageait de ses traits et qui l'avaient toujours caractérisé. Et bien sûr, ces fossettes qui lui donnaient cet air enfantin dont Louis raffolait.  
   
Ils discutèrent durant des heures. Louis apprit qu'Harry faisait des études de droit et travaillait comme serveur pour se les payer. Louis lui expliqua à son tour qu'après ses études à Londres il avait trouvé un poste de Professeur de Littérature à l'université de Manchester, et qu'il louait un petit studio en centre-ville. Leurs échanges restèrent toutefois formels, jusqu'à ce que Louis ne pose la question qui le tourmentait depuis l'appel téléphonique.  
   
_« Le garçon qui m'a répondu lorsque j'ai essayé de d'appeler, qui c'était? »_  
  
_« Seb, mon petit ami... »_  
  
_« Oh, alors tu es... »_  
   
_« Gay ? »_ Complète Harry en riant. _« Ouais... pas toi ? »_  
   
Louis hausse les épaules et avale une gorgée de son cappuccino. _« Non, je pense pas. C'était juste toi. »_  
   
Harry baisse les yeux et mordille sa lèvre inférieure, et Louis peut le voir rougir.   
   
_« Tu l'aimes? Ce Seb ? »_  
   
Il n'avait pas réfléchi, et il se sentait un peu bête maintenant mais il avait besoin d'une réponse. Aussi égoïste que cela puisse paraître, Louis voyait en Harry sa propriété, ou plus élégamment formulé, son éternel amour. Il fut soudainement envahi d'une immense jalousie à l'égard de toute personne qui pouvait voir Harry au réveil, entendre sa voix rauque et engourdie, se coucher à ses côtés, le toucher, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour et avoir son affection en retour.  
   
_« Je... je crois. »_ Souffle Harry après une courte hésitation.  
   
_« Il y a sept ans, si on t'avait demandé si tu m'aimais, est ce que tu aurais hésité? Est-ce que tu aurais répondu, 'je crois'? »_  
   
Harry écarquille les yeux et lâche sa petite cuillère qui tombe contre la table en un bruit métallique.  
   
_« J'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde à répondre que je t'aimais. Mais maintenant, c'est sans aucune hésitation que je t'informe que tu es un con. »_  
   
Il se lève, enfile sa veste et pose ses yeux sur Louis qui malgré ses lunettes qui lui donnaient un air sérieux et sa panoplie parfaite du professeur universitaire était resté l'idiot immature qu'il avait connu.  
   
_« Tu peux pas faire ça Louis, te pointer après sept ans m'imposer ton avis sur mes relations, au bout d'une heure ou deux. »_  
  
Et il s'en va, tournant vivement le dos à Louis qui en profite pour contempler ses longues jambes moulées dans son jean noir.  
 

 

**

 

  
Harry rappela Louis deux jours après et ils convinrent d'un rendez-vous dans un parc. Assis dans l'herbe, profitant des derniers rayons du soleil ils discutèrent des heures durant.  
   
Le lendemain, un dimanche, Louis invita Harry au cinéma, sous prétexte _« qu'ils n'étaient jamais allés au cinéma ensemble »_ ce qui était vrai. Il laissa à Harry le luxe de choisir le film et il opta bien-sûr pour une comédie romantique, choix que Louis approuva sans rien dire bien qu'il sût qu'il allait s'ennuyer. Il n'y coupa pas, l'histoire était plate, sans grand intérêt et il pestait intérieurement contre les personnages principaux qui semblaient tout faire pour compliquer leur histoire. Le seul point positif fut qu'après ça, Harry sembla être d'humeur romantique. Il le prit par la taille et Harry s'empressa de se blottir dans l'étreinte familière que Louis lui offrait. Ils marchèrent ainsi enlacés jusqu'à ce qu'Harry décide que ce n'était pas correct. _– il était en couple après tout –_  
   
Le week-end suivant, Louis se rendit chez Harry, il goûta sa cuisine. Il lui prépara des lasagnes aux légumes et des cupcakes à la vanille.  
   
Le lendemain, Louis goûta ses lèvres. Il retrouva leur saveur, leur douceur et leurs baisers. Harry le repoussa faiblement, parce que ça ne se faisait pas, parce que c'était un idiot. Mais bien-sûr en bon idiot borné qu'il était, Louis les lui vola encore et Harry n'eut pas le cœur de les lui reprendre.  
 

 

**

 

  
Un dimanche d'Octobre, Louis lui fait l'amour. Ils se retrouvent physiquement dans l'étroitesse du lit de son petit studio. Le corps d'Harry a tellement changé, il est couvert de tatouages et finement musclé, pourtant dans les bras de Louis il a de nouveau seize ans.

 Ils s'embrassent avec délicatesse, chaque baiser sonne comme une promesse.  
   
_« Harry, tu crois qu'on peut recommencer? »_  
  
_« Quoi, déjà? »_  
  
_« Mais non, idiot. »_ Il embrasse son nez, amusé. _« Je te parle de nous deux. Si tu veux bien recommencer avec moi, je te promets de ne plus jamais te laisser. Je suis prêt désormais, je me suis trop longtemps passé de toi pour te laisser filer une fois de plus. Et je pense que maintenant je suis prêt à t'aimer comme tu le mérites... »_  
  
_« Je... Louis, je sais pas... »_  
   
_« Je sais ce que tu vas me dire... Que tu as quelqu'un, que tu ne peux pas lui faire ça, que j'ai eu ma chance et que mon tour est passé. Alors je vais te répondre par une question : est-ce que tu m'aimes? »_  
  
Et il répond, sans hésiter une seule seconde.  
   
_« Oui. »_  
   
Harry l'embrasse du bout des lèvres, en murmurant des _« oui »_ entre chaque baiser, inlassablement.

 

Louis l'attire contre lui et ils s'écroulent sur le canapé en riant.  
   
Harry finit par le repousser gentiment parce qu'il a besoin de réfléchir. Il se sent tellement bien, avec Louis... Alors pourquoi pas? Sa vie lui semblait être une longue errance dénuée de but et de surprises, des jours qui se suivent et se ressemblent, une routine confortable mais étouffante... Pourtant il avait tout pour être heureux, de bons résultats, de quoi vivre, des amis, un petit-ami gentil et attentionné... et il y avait Louis, Louis avec ses beaux yeux bleus, Louis qui risquait de lui briser le cœur une énième fois... Mais il était pourtant le seul qui le fasse se sentir aussi vivant, comme si leurs deux existences avaient été connectées et que l'une ne pouvait pas être comblée sans l'autre.  
   
_« Tu me manques, Harry. »_  
   
_« Tu me manques... même quand t'es là. J'peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tu vas me laisser tomber, encore. Tu me manques quand tu me serres dans tes bras, tu me manques quand tu me promets le monde, tu me manques quand tu me dis que tu m'aimes... Et je sais pas ce qui est pire. Te perdre, ou avoir peur de te perdre. Vivre constamment angoissé par cette éventualité. »_ Il enfouit son visage l'épaule de Louis et murmure contre sa peau. « _J'ai peur, de déceler des 'adieux' dans tes 'je t'aime', des mensonges dans tes promesses, de l'abandon dans tes baisers... »_  
  
_« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Harry? »_ Demande Louis en caressant son dos.  
   
_« Contente-toi de m'aimer_ _. Aime-moi comme je t'aime. Je t'aime comme un enfant Louis, je suis amoureux de toi depuis que j'ai huit ans. »_  
  
Louis le serre contre son torse, tellement fort qu'il a peur de lui briser les os. Il le tient et il ne le lâchera plus jamais.  
   
_« Je t'aime tout autant. Multiplié par mille. »_


End file.
